


Nothing

by emilygeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Love, Obsession, Pure, Romance, Worship, adoration, adore, obsessed, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilygeow/pseuds/emilygeow





	Nothing

She has the softest eyes. Deep blue and gentle like a still lake. I feel like if I got too close even my breath might cause a ripple across their glossy surface. Round doe eyes that, if she feels so inclined, look at you like you hold the answers to the biggest questions in life. She can look at you like you’re the purest being in the universe, and for a while you might even believe it; because surely that’s what you must be to have a girl like this ever look at you in the first place? 

She has a face for a smile. It fits so perfectly, reaching up into her naturally blushed cheeks. Sometimes when she grins you can see the slight dimples at each corner of her mouth. She was made to be happy; it suited her like a glove. It’s a shame though, as I look at her now, that she breaks me slowly with her angelic, dulcet voice.

If I could have it my way there would be no end to the indescribable thing we have between us, and though it was her pulling the trigger, I found myself feeling guilty that I was what she was aiming for, that I was the problem for her here. I was disassociating myself with the situation. I was an outsider, looking on at the celestial girl frowning at the boy in front of her. I looked at him with fury swirling around my mind. What have you done? I want to ask him. Why have you inconvenienced this girl with your being? 

In reality it is nothing like that. I have done nothing. But maybe that’s just the problem. This troubled sweetheart, who stands before me slightly trembling, but still looks strong as steel; have I not done enough for her? Have I failed in helping her because I did…nothing?


End file.
